clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Parties and Events in 2017
Below is a list of parties and events in 2017. ''Club Penguin'' ''Club Penguin Island'' Login rewards Although they are not events, there have been limited-time periods in Club Penguin Island where players receive gifts for logging in. Three-month anniversary In celebration of the three month anniversary of Club Penguin Island's worldwide launchGet ready for a fireworks fest!, many party supplies were added to the inventory of members that logged in from June 30 to July 4, 2017. No pop-up appeared for this. They are as follows: *Birthday Cake x3 *Large Pizza x5 *Cheese Wheel x1 *Smoothie Tray x1 *Fishdog Tray x5 *Squid Stick Tray x1 *Cocoa Tray x1 *Glowstick Pack x1 *Fireworks XL x3 *Piñata x3 *Hydro Hydrant x3 *Marble Hunt x3 Pizza Weekend In celebration of pizza winning a "favorite food" poll on the Island News Blog,Pizza Weekend various party supplies were given to members that logged in from September 8 to September 10, 2017. They are as follows: *Piñata x5 *Large Pizza x10 *Pizza Planet Box x10 *Smoothie Tray x5 Party Games As an apology for a bug which prevented players in some regions from purchasing a membership on September 13, 2017, some items and Party GamesIsland Games Weekend were given to all players that logged in from September 15, 2017 to September 17, 2017. They are as follows: *The Most Fun *Decal pack *Marble Hunt x5 *Ink or Swim x5 *Fossil Four x5 Winter beach bash For purposes of having fun with the game community, various items were given to all players that logged in from November 10, 2017 to November 12, 2017.This Weekend: Winter Beach Bash They are as follows: *Hydro Hydrant x5 *Squid Stick Tray x5 *Ink or Swim x5 *Duck Tube Additionally, Duck Tube-themed meetups were held during each of the three days these rewards were active. The Beat Is On In celebration of three decals out of five winning a poll on the Island News Blog,The Beat is On the winning decals, a gear item, and party supplies were given to players that logged in from November 24, 2017 to November 26, 2017. They are as follows: *Decal pack *Smoothie Tray x5 *Dancing Gear Party info ''Club Penguin'' New parties/events *Club Penguin Island Party *Waddle On Party Discontinued parties/events *New Year's Day *Prehistoric Party *Puffle Party *Expedition Party *Anniversary Party *Music Jam ''Club Penguin Island'' New parties/events *Radio Disney Music Awards *Mt. Blizzard Grand Opening *Cars 3 *Blizzard Beach *Bullying Prevention Month Returning from Club Penguin *Earth Day Party *Halloween Party *Holiday Party Trivia *This was the first year in the classic Club Penguin: **Since 2006 to not have a New Year's Day celebration. **Since 2007 to not have a Music-related party. **Since 2008 to not have a Puffle Party. **Ever to not have an Anniversary Party, a Halloween Party, or a Holiday Party. *This was the first year in which Club Penguin Island held events. Although the game was active in 2016, it did not hold any events that year. **The first Club Penguin Island event was confirmed on Twitter on March 16, 2017.Earth Day Event confirmed *The Winter beach bash login rewards had three unused alternate names: Winter beach party, Winter water fun, and Winter beach fest. Names in other languages Login rewards See also *All Access Weekend References Category:2017